it's a not so unrequited love
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: Sakura finds Sasuke in a village when she's on a mission, and things get a little intense. Rated M for lemons. SakuXSasu


Here he was trudging along through darkened forests, with his sweaty, ebony locks swept onto his bruised face. Wounds were torn upon his beaten chest, and he held his hand suction against it preventing it from bleeding anymore. The Uchiha sniffed the air in disgust, he nearly gagged at the potent stench. His wound smelt of rust, perspiration, and decaying flesh. Finally, he collapsed onto the forest floor, and waited. Sasuke never expected to have his life end like this, but at least he did it with a bit of dignity. His now demised brother, had been slaughter in his effort, after a ruthless fight to the death. He supposed now, both of their deaths. He flinched when his wounds began to whip into a pulsing sting. Sasuke screams reverberated into the aching darkness, hopelessly lost for somebody to hear. He gritted his teeth in complete agony, he couldn't take it anymore. Itachi's last blow went in more than what it should, and now Sasuke was paying for it. Dizzy spells veiled over him, and then suddenly he was left onto the forest floor unconscious.

Foot steps echoed in the distant background. A lone shadow crept from a single tree. She frowned effortlessly in exhaustion. She walked the path that she saw him take earlier. She could feel his chakra burning from his skin. She was so close. She smiled in determination. Perhaps, it was destiny that provided her this mission today, and not Tsunade's orders. It was earlier yesterday, when she glanced confusingly in his direction, unsure if her eyes were deceiving her. Sure enough it was him, after someone had mentioned him as "Master Sasuke".

This was her _last _chance to bring _him_ back home, where _he_ most defiantly belonged. Sakura swiped her pink locks from her face, and huffed. She ached all over, her legs were on fire, and she had intense pain throbbing into her lower abdomen. She knew had to rest, she was completely exhausted. But, she knew couldn't stop. Not now, not ever, because she couldn't give up this opportunity. She eventually started run and began quickly picking up the pace, until 5 feet away. She could smell the rotten odor that lingered in the leafy air. It smelt like a dead animal_. _She pinched her noise in reaction. The smell burnt her retinas, and she gagged as the stench that invaded her nostrils. She reopened her eyes after a couple of seconds and gasped as his brutal image as it invaded her jade eyes.

"No," she gasped in horror. "Not now, not like this!"

Sakura threw herself over his chest, and listened to his faint heart beat. "Oh thank god," she said in relief. She slightly pulled herself together, and took in a breath. She focused in onto her thoughts, and hurriedly rubbed her palms together. The pink haired ninja position her hands and watch as her jutsu worked it's magic. His wounds slowly closed, and finally, after a heart wrenching experience she sighed in relief. She took medicine from pack and carefully rubbed it onto his thin scars. Sakura slid his head onto her lap, and grabbed a cold compress and placed on his scalding hot forehead.

The pink haired ninja took the time to smile in Sasuke's appearance. He certainly did not look twelve anymore, let alone seventeen. His face was more defined than the last time she laid eyes on him. He had more man like qualities that were hard to miss.

She glanced down at his torso, and narrowed her stare at his rippled chest, and gulped. All she could manage from her mouth was a "Wow." You could defiantly tell he's been training after all these years, probably preparing himself for his so called "revenge". Sakura shook her head in disappointment. "What am I suppose to do with you Sasuke kun?" The pink haired ninja ran her fingers down his cheek, and smirked. "Same old Sasuke I suppose."

She hauled his solid rock like body onto her back, and struggled beneath his bulky muscles. She gritted in pain, and started to run out of the forest area. After nearly tripping over fallen debris, she finally made it. Sakura found the nearby motel where she had stayed at, and dragged the raven haired ninja inside. Thank goodness no one was in the check out area, knowing that she didn't want to cause a big scene. The pink haired ninja heaved him over her shoulders quickly, but carefully took him into her room.

She sat him onto a arm chair in the corner, and walked over to the bedside to undo the musty sheets. Sakura came over and lifted him up like a small child and laid him in between the covers. The pink haired ninja made sure Sasuke was warm enough, so he wouldn't catch a fever. She place her hand upon his forehead and smiled., he was perfectly warm. Sakura grabbed her pack and took out a word puzzle to keep herself occupied until he would wake.

_3 hours later_

He finally awoke in the silence. He glanced around the unfamiliar room in confusion. Suddenly, he directed his full attention to the pink haired ninja that sat at the end of the bed.

"Sakura chan?" he uttered in confusion.

Her heart fluttered into her heaving chest. She swallowed and slowly turned to face him."Hello Sasuke kun." she said as non threatening as she could.

He narrowed a glare in her direction. "Where am I?" he demanded angrily.

She shuttered against his harsh worlds and finally muttered out " A motel." she flinched in sadness. "I found you hurt in the forest, so I brought you back here." Sakura made herself sound as innocent as much as possible.

He glared at her not trusting her words. "I'm leaving." he stated while lifting himself from the bed.

"No, she said running over to him. " Your still hurt!"

Sure enough he gritted his teeth in agony. He was still bruised around his stomach.

" I Told you!" she cried out. "Your so stubborn."

Sasuke still continued to lift himself from the bedside, not listening to her. A lone tear ran down her distraught face. He kept pushing himself to leave.

"Please stop Sasuke!" she cried out in sorrow. "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

He finally gave up at the fourth try and blankly stared at her. Her jaw line shook like she was about to burst out crying.

"Please Sasuke," she pleaded. "Please lay down, your still hurt." Even though the next words would kill her, she had no choice. "You can leave here once your better." "I promise!"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he slowly laid himself back down, not lifting his stare from her. Was she really untrusting? The pink haired ninja sighed and walked over to the arm chair. She grabbed her puzzle and sat down carefully. She gulped. Even through the book she could still feel his malevolent stares piercing through the thin paper. Sakura tried her best to ignore the daggers, but it was still getting way too uncomfortable.

"Do you need something?" she asked casually.

He kept glaring at her, but he kept quiet. The pink haired ninja sighed and went back to word puzzle. After a couples a minutes, she stared back at him.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. He didn't reply. She shrugged, and got up. She grabbed her pack and pulled out a sandwich. Sakura walked over to the bedside and held it out to him. Sasuke didn't take it.

"I promise I didn't poison it," she said reassuringly. He still didn't buy it. She sighed and took it out of the plastic bag and took a bite of it. "See," she said showing it to him. He carefully took it from her hands and begin to slowly nibble at it. Sakura tried to hold in her laughter, the way he ate reminded her of a hamster. In a way it was _cute._

Sasuke finally finished the sandwich, and lowered himself back down to the mattress. This time, he wasn't glaring at her. "Thank god", she thought to herself. The pink haired ninja examined him.

"Sasuke," she said alarmed. "Your burning up!" Sweat beads ran down the side of his neck, and his cheeks were an alarming red. She ran into the bathroom and grabbed a bowl of water, and a wash cloth. Just when she was about to wipe away the sweat he snatched her arm. He stared at her angrily.

She gasped in surprise, and frowned. "Please, allow me." she offered. "I'm not going to hurt you." "I promise." she said with a pout.

The raven haired slowly eased his gripped off her arm an allowed her to continue. Sakura swipe the beads off his neck and forehead and then blushed.

"Do You mind…" she whispered. "If I get the sweat of your back?" She gulped in nervousness. He sighed and undid his tie around his waist. Sakura dipped the wash cloth in the water and gently rubbed it along his back. Sasuke body towered alongside her, his muscles rippled all around his dense arms. He was really, really intimidating.

Sakura gulped and then started to massage the scars that ran across his back. "I wonder how he got these," she shivered at any possible answer. His body tense when she gently massaged one of the larger scars. "Sorry", she muttered.

Sasuke sighed, and turned to look at her. "Why are you doing this for me?" he asked questioning her.

Sakura blushed at his question. She cleared her throat and mumbled " I'm just trying to help an old teammate."

His onyx eyes burned into hers. He shook his head, because he still wasn't convince.

"You just don't randomly find me in forest, hundreds of miles of away from Konoha." She lowered her head in embarrassment. "I was on a mission, and it just so happens that I ran into you."

"But you follow me?" he growled. "Why?"

"I don't know," she said blankly.

"Perhaps?" his words stung at her. "Perhaps, you still have those insignificant feelings for me?" Sasuke glared at her with such threatening eyes.

"Insignificant?" she thought to herself. Sakura's heart fell into the pit of her stomach. She started to tremble in emotions. The pink haired ninja was about to speak, but her words were lost in her throat.

"Hn," he said annoyed. " Your just wasting your time."

Smack! The pink haired ninja nailed her palm straight across his face. She shook with fury. "How dare you," She bit her lip to fight the tears.

Sasuke touched his face, and snickered. "I'm just telling the truth." "Why get your hopes up, when obviously we can never be together." He laughed at her. "Your nothing to me."

"So what, your telling me I just should let you lay there in the forest to die?"

"Better, than being held captive by some nuisance like you." Sasuke rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable on the bed. Sakura couldn't fight anymore, she let the tears roll down her face. The pink haired ninja rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and ran into the bathroom.

Sakura ran the steamy water into the tub, and eased herself into it. Her eyes were still puffy and red from the intense crying. She took a inhale and relaxed herself. "It's okay," she reminded herself. "Sasuke is just a jerk." "He's can never love anyone." She grabbed a wash cloth and started to wipe her arms. She grinded the fabric so hard against her in frustration, that it was starting to irritate her skin. She threw the rag onto the floor and bit her lip. The pink haired ninja huffed and dunked her head under the water. Minutes later she came back up for air, and laid back against the porcelain tub. "I'll have to face him sooner or later."

She came out of room when no emotion from her face. Sakura took extra blankets from the motel's closet and laid them onto the frigid floor. The pink haired ninja fluffed her pillow and collapsed on top of the sheets.

"Going to bed early?" Sasuke said mocking her. She didn't answer.

Sakura gently closed her red lids and concentrated on sleep. It didn't exactly work. She could still hear Sasuke fumbling onto the bed trying to adjust himself to get comfy. "If he thinks I'm going to help him, he's out of luck." she thought to herself. She held the pillow onto her head trying to drown out his movements. He finally quieted his shuffling, and pretended to sleep.

Through the window the night fell silent beneath the twinkling stars, and Sasuke glanced at the sleeping vixen remorsefully. "I'm sorry," he whispered into the darkness.

_Morning,_

_Peaceful_. Was the only word that came to mind that early morning. Sasuke had taken her word puzzle book while she slept, to keep himself occupy. He glance over in her direction, watching her slowly shift underneath the sheets. He didn't know exactly what to think. Was he too harsh? Most likely. He sighed and then continued to fill in the last blank. Done. The whole entire book was complete, considering he couldn't sleep at all last night. His eyes were swollen from the lack of rest, and his bruises were constantly bugging him. Sasuke gently placed the book back were it was, and secretly watched as the pink haired ninja arose.

Sakura nearly forgot where she was this morning. A sense of home sickness, that she never even felt before invaded her heart. She missed her family, friends, and familiar settings. Instead, she was stuck at a run down motel, with a boy who apparently hated her with a passion. The pink haired ninja groaned in anger. This was nothing like she planned. She got up from the floor, and stretched.

"Sleep well?" he said sarcastically. Sakura didn't reply.

The pink haired ninja traveled to the mirror and fixed her locks into a pony tail. Why did it matter, she wasn't doing anything special, except baby-sit the dumbass. She applied chapstick to her dry lips, and powered blush to her pasty cheeks.

Sasuke watched her in amusement, he'll never understand the concept of women trying to make themselves pretty. In his eyes, Sakura was already…

"Are you hungry?" she asked the raven haired ninja.

"Ugh, sure." he said snapping back into reality.

She exited the room leaving him behind. He didn't really get a good look at her yesterday, but he got the chance too today. She surely has changes after all these years. He had noticed that she grew out her hair again, he chuckled at the rumor from long ago. "Sasuke Uchiha likes girls with long hair," a voiced echoed inside his head. "Did she really grow it out for me?" he pondered. The once flat chested kunoichi, apparently had time to mature over the years. Her breast were noticeably larger in size, and her hips were just amazing. Sakura was certainly not the same person he knew at twelve, she was both different, physically, and emotionally. "She's change ," he told himself.

The pink haired ninja walked into the room with a plate full of fruit, and cereal.

"Sorry, this is all they had left." she apologized.

"Don't worry about it." he replied.

They both ate in silence, not bothering to look at each other while they chewed their food. It wasn't the greatest tasting food, but they should of known since they were staying in a shithole. It was still silent. Sakura tried not to stare at him. Sasuke sat there emotionless, barely have taken a bite from his food. He huffed, and turned to look at the pink haired ninja. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen Sakura…" he confronted her. She stop chewing and lifted her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Okay," she calmly replied.

"No, I mean it, I just." his words trailed off mid-sentence. "I don't know," he sighed. "Sakura, I'm just confused." he bit his lip keeping him from saying anymore.

"Confused about what, Sasuke kun?" she said innocently. Her bright eyes stared at him with confusion. Her face made him limp, she was so adorable.

"I…", he stuttered. Her lashes lightly fluttered in suspense. "I…" his whisper grew softer. Their eyes met with each other, and he noticed that Sakura cheeks became a light pink. She was so innocent in everyway possible, how could anyone hate her?

"Please tell me Sasuke," she begged. " Please, just.." He silenced her with his kiss. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but it felt so right. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her petite body and continued to kiss her. He didn't want to stop, afraid that she would deny him if he did. But, to his surprise, she grabbed onto his locks pulling herself deeper into the kiss. "Sasuke," she moaned in between his lips. The raven haired ninja bit her lip allowing him to slip his tongue into her sweet mouth. They both fought for dominance in their intense kiss. Still kissing her, the raven haired ninja lifted her onto his lap, and grabbed onto her tight ass. Sakura groaned when she felt him squeezing onto her, wishing they he would touch her everywhere. She bent back allowing him to trail gentle kisses down her neck, making her shiver with his warm breath. He lightly bit her shoulder, making her moan for more. She felt his pants tighten beneath her thigh, making her aroused that she was one turning him on.

"Sasuke," she cried. Sakura gripped onto him tightly. "Sakura," he whispered seductively into her ear. He squeezed tighter on her ass, and she groaned when he pinched her. "Sasuke, I don't care that you don't love me, I need this." she cried out.

"Who said I didn't love you?" he said smirking into her skin. She felt tears come to her eyes, but she quickly stop, trying not to ruined the moment. " I love you Sasuke," she said while hugging onto him. "I love you too, Sakura." She grabbed onto him and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Sakura kept kissing him, tasting him, making sure he wasn't a dream. She wrapped her arms around him and grinded against him, trying to make him growl for more. "Make love to me," she whispered into his ear. He blushed when he felt the words enter his mind. She continued to kiss him, but then Sasuke stopped.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" she said frowning. He lightly kissed her on the lips. " I want this to be memorable, this place isn't exactly romantic." he said smirking. He cupped her cheek in his hands, and kissed it. He scooped her into her arms, and kissed her forehead. "Hold on tight." he chuckled. He ran out of the motel and headed towards somewhere more appropriate.

His mansion. Correction, his new mansion, where he has now settled. Sakura eyes widened at the sight of three story building. "It's beautiful," she cooed softly. "It's lonely," Sasuke replied. "But, I'm glad you like it," he said snuggling against her face. They entered the spacious living room, and Sakura's eye twinkled at the high ceiling." It's bigger inside," she said noticing. He kissed her cheek, and smirked. "You haven't even seen the bedroom yet," he whispered into her ear. She blushed, and held onto him tightly. They walked along the long, spiral staircase, each step making her heart pound into her chest. Soon they traveled down the long hallway, and stopped at the door on the right. He stared into her eyes, and kissed her cheek. "My room," he said while gently opening the door. He was right, it was very big. You'd figure that he'd have more stuff to put in it, but all he had was a bed, a dresser, and a book case. He carried her over to the mattress, and gently placed her down. He kissed her soft lips and caressed her face into his palm. She melted threw his fingers, his touch was so addicting. She blushed remembering the reason why they came here.

"Sasuke." she cried. He smirked, and kissed her again, but this time he climb onto the bed with her. Sasuke wrapped his muscular arms around her and kissed her neck. He lick and bit onto her earlobe. "I want you," the words echoed from his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "I want you too." she cried. He pulled off his shirt, and continue to kiss her urging for more. Sakura touched his hard chest, feeling him, remembering this moment, hoping it would never end. She tried to slip off her shirt, but he stopped her. "Allow me," he whispered. He slowly pulled it off, revealing her mounds in her black bra. She blushed when he stared at them. " Do you like them?" she said nervously. He grinned and tugged at the fabric, and kissed her nipple. "They're perfect," he said smiling. He unclasped the bra and grabbed onto her breasts kneading them in his rough hands. She moaned enjoying the feeling of him touching her, closing her eyes, afraid if she opened them he would leave her again

He continue to rubbed her mounds making her ache, making her core heat and long for him. Sasuke took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck. She shook beneath him, feeling his warm breathe tickle her skin. She couldn't help but open her eyes, and stare at what he was doing to her. "Sasuke," she moaned. She arched her back when he bit her nipple making her growl in both pain and pleasure. A sinister grinned appeared onto his face and he bit a little harder. She groaned, and pulled onto his locks. Thinking that it was his turn, she grabbed onto the roped that held his pants up and undid it, revealing his boxers. He was hard as a rock. Sakura stared curiously at his covered, hardened shaft, and blushed. She had to prove to him that she wasn't scared. She yanked down his boxers, and her eyes grew huge in awe. How was he supposed to stick his long member inside her tiny womanhood? She shook her head trying not to think about it at this moment. Instead, she grabbed onto him and licked his manhood, savoring his pre juices that dripped from him. Sakura pumped him inside her mouth, and bobbed her head back and forth. He growled when she tried to stick all his member into her mouth, and gripped onto her pink locks, helping her fit all him inside. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, feeling the pleasure they she gave him. The shy girl who left long ago, was now a beautiful woman, who he would never leave again.

Finally, he came into her mouth, and he watch amusingly as she swallowed everything. Sakura climbed on top of him, and started to grind against his leg. He smiled, and grabbed onto the fabric. He started to kiss her, and slowly pull off her pants at the same time. Suddenly, all that was left from him claiming her was the fabric that covered her womanhood. Sasuke hooked his fingers onto her panties, and pulled them all the way off of her.

Sasuke took Sakura into his arms, and hugged her. "I want you more than anything." he whispered. " I want you more than anything too." she cried. She kissed him and then stared into his beautiful onyx eyes. "Don't ever leave me again." she said gripping onto him. " I won't." he said reassuringly. He placed her down on the mattress and lowered his body to cover her. He hovered his manhood at the entrance of her core, and she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming when he begun. He prepared himself, kissing her on the forehead and gently slipping his length inside her. She twitched and bit her lip harder to block out the pain, but he pump carefully back and forth inside her. Sakura adjusted herself to his size, and found the spot that began to feel good.

She moaned and arched her back feeling him pumping inside her wet core, her tugging onto his locks to make him go in deeper inside her. Sakura could feel her boundaries being broken from his determined length pressing against her sensitive walls, making her writhe beneath him. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, making him growl, and push harder. Sakura rolled on top of him trying to claim him, and gain control.

"Sasuke," she groaned. He hooked his hands onto her hips, and helped her bounce up and down on top of him. He growled and smiled watching his woman do some of the work, letting him lay back and enjoy. Sasuke grabbed onto her thighs, and pulled her down making her moan when he hit her spot. "Sasuke," she cried out again. "I'm about too!" She orgasm over his stiff length. Sasuke laid her back down, because she deserved a break from the all work. Sasuke pulled her, opened her legs, and licked the come that came from her core. He licked his lips and pulled her onto his still stiff length continuing to pump inside her. He watched as her eyes flutter when she was in the state of pure ecstasy. Sasuke started to kiss her once again, and she hurriedly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Harder," she begged him. He obeyed her command and began to shove himself inside her.

Sasuke moaned when he felt her tighten around him. She felt so good, he couldn't stop until. "Sakura," he groaned. He huffed and finally shot his seed inside her, making her moaned and then smile.

Sasuke gathered the sheets and laid them on Sakura. He kissed her tender lips, and then rubbed her stomach. She gave him a happy smile, and looked at him curiously. "Your not leaving are you?" she said confusingly. "Why would I leave my own house?" he chuckled. "Oh, yeah," she said in embarrassment. "Wait, I just remembered something." Sasuke muttered. He shook his head in disappointment. "Remember what?" she said worriedly. "This isn't my house," he said grinning. "What!" Sakura nearly screamed. Sasuke laughed and kissed her to quiet her. "It's our house." he grinned. Sakura's mouth gaped in a big "O".

Sasuke scratched his head, and chuckled. "That is, if you agree to marry me." he said still chuckling at her reaction. Sakura grabbed onto him and began to cry against his chest. "I love you Sasuke," she cried. "I take that as a yes," he said while rubbing her back.

9 months later.

Everything, was how it should be. They brought a beautiful baby into this world, and Sakura was soon to be Mrs. Uchiha. Maybe it was hope. Perhaps the way their baby smiles and when it looks at them both fondly, is one of the reasons why things turn out the way it should.

Because _it's a not so unrequited love._


End file.
